


Death Comes Trailing Behind

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prize Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giveaway Prize Fic for Cal'mai using the prompt: Jaina/Vereesa, hurt/comfort, romantic and cute. Maybe they help each other with individual grieving or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes Trailing Behind

She knows how long it has been since Theramore had fallen, although fallen wasn’t the right word, was it? Been destroyed, she knows how long it has been since Theramore had been destroyed. Almost down to the hour.

Jaina knows that Vereesa marks the time as well; their losses are equally personal, their grief equally painful.

They lean on each other. If loss was a mountain they would be a pair of hiking partners, each making sure the other could find stable footing and firm handholds.

It’s easier to cry when someone is holding you, and Jaina knows that Vereesa’s arms are very strong. She hopes her arms are strong too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Sickle and Hood by Brown Bird.


End file.
